The Queen of Boston
by hisbella
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE KING OF BOSTON. Bella is out for revenge after the arrest of her husband. The underworld is at large and the fate of everything Edward has fought to protect is at risk. Sometimes a king can't work as well without his queen. RATED M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen of Boston**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

 _ **bpov**_

"And so Acerbi and Abruzzo did this," I announced, trying my hardest to reel in the anger that was so desparate to burst out.

"I dont know how, but yes," Emmett nodded.

I released a heavy breath and looked down at the expensive watch on my wrist. I eyed my wedding band idly. "I've to be at the prison for visitation in fifteen minutes," I said. "He doesn't know yet does he?"

If he did he'd tear the prison apart.

Emmett shook his head. "I'm sure he has an idea, Bella. But Jasper is probably the one he's most concerned about."

"And he's still on the missing list."

Emmett nodded once.

I stood up straight and ran my palms along my black pencil skirt, calming myself.

"Jenks is still working on it?"

"Of course. Bella," Emmett rested his large hand on my shoulder, forcing me to keep eye contact with him. "We're going to get him out of there."

I smiled. "I know." Oh I _knew_ I was getting my husband back. It was how I was going to kill every last fucker that put him behind bars in the first place that I was concerned about.

This city would _burn_ for what they put me through. What they put my baby through.

"We're still meeting for target practise after, yes?" I asked him as I made my way to the foyer and my lambo which I've been driving like a maniac in to and fro from the prison. My present from Edward. It seemed like forever ago.

"I still think you should tell Edward about that."

"He'll find out in due course," was all I said as I shut the door behind me.

I drove from what I could only still describe as my estate and out onto the highway, racing time to be with my husband, all the while thinking and plotting.

Who says Boston couldn't have a new queen?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Queen of Boston**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

 **BPOV**

I clutched my bag closer to me as I made it passed security. The faster I walked the quicker I'd reach Edward and the sooner I could see his face. The sooner I'd know what was going on inside his head. The sooner I could tell what he knew. I wish I could say the sooner it would be that I could touch him. Feel him. Hold him.

But no.

There had to be a glass fucking window between us and a shitty telephone line.

He was working on another arrangement though. Of course he was. It was Edward fucking Mason. But as I walked through the door after a loud buzzer sounded, it was my Edward Cullen who sat before me in the booth. Wearing a stupid prison costume that he didn't belong in.

Well.

Didn't belong in for what he was charged with. Fuck, I had turned into much worse than anyone had ever thought.

But with what we've recently discovered, and all this has put me through, I'd be lying if changing was the best thing to happen me. Otherwise I'd be ten feet under. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I sat down, my eyes never leaving his as I picked up the phone with my hand shaking. My bag sat idly on my lap. I noticed the arch in his brow when he spotted it.

"Louis V?" he prompted. "Prison's changed you. I thought I gave you better fashion advice than this."

"Shut up," I breathed a laugh. It was all Alice. And all that was left in the wardrobe that wasn't tarnished after the raid. "Hi."

"Hey, Bella," he said softly and my heart swelled. Fuck, how I wished the barrier wasn't between us. "How are you? Any news?"

My eyes flashed to his once more in alarm. He had been locked away for three weeks now. I knew how our greetings went. News was never something he wished to hear. He had a legal team working day and night, plus Emmett on the outside doing god knows what. If he wanted to know news, he would ask any one of them. He'd never usually go through me. So I was scared that he knew what I knew.

"I'd be better if I had you on this side of the glass," I said lowly, not wanting any of these fucking guards overhearing. I'm sure they'd get a kick out of it.

"Soon, princess," he promised, his eyes boring into mine. They were filled with longing, with sincerity... with hope. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, dropping my gaze. It was too much, too emotional. The last three weeks had been the worst few weeks of my life. What with the pregnancy that no one knew about, Edward being arrested, our brand new home being ripped apart by police. I felt everything was coming at us from all sides and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had a fire in me; a new flame that came out of nowhere. It forced me to protect my family. It transformed me into a new person- a new woman. A mother. A wife.

"You look good," Edward brought me back from my thoughts and I met his eyes again. "You look...different."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be all the stress."

"It's a good different," he affirmed. I nodded once. That's because I'm getting you out of here, baby. "What have you been doing besides coming here? I hope the guards have been doing their fucking jobs."

"I've mostly stayed in the house, repairing whatever I can. Maintenance came out to assess the damage. Alice has done most of my shopping. I've wanted for nothing since you've been in here."

He nodded firmly. "Good." I could hear the pain and jealousy in his voice. I knew he wanted nothing more than to be outside with me to help repair the damage this life had done to me. I wished above all else for that too. I wanted him out. I wanted him to come to my first appointment that confirmed my pregnancy. I wish I had a picture for him. Of our kid. I wish it wasn't a secret. But I couldn't tell him now. Not in here. Not this place.

Soon.

"I miss you," I whispered. "I'm so scared, baby."

His hand pressed against the dumb glass and I moved the same; touching the pane where his fingers would have met mine, had our lives lead a different path. Had we figured out Jasper's intentions sooner. If we'd tailed Abruzzo more efficiently. Would all the events have happened recently if I hadn't found Edward? If he didn't fall in love with me? Would Carlisle still be alive?

"I love you, Bella," Edward swore. I smiled, despite it all. He loved me. Still. "This won't be forever."

"You bet your ass it won't," I hissed and he laughed.

A large unruly guard stood suddenly behind my husband, boredom etched on his face. "Times up, Mason."

"Give me a fucking minute," Edward snapped, his voice filled with authority. He turned back to me. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll see you Wednesday," I forced a smile. "Love you."

He winked. "Love you, Bella."

I put down the phone, rising to my feet when he did and grabbed my bag as we went. I didn't leave the room until he was put back in cuffs and lead away. Behind bars once more. I took a few, steadying deep breaths. But it never got any easier. We saw each other twice a week. Saturdays and Wednesdays. Just four more days until we could see each other again. I'd be expecting his call Tuesday as usual at four p.m. God, I missed him.

I left the prison and hopped into my awaiting car. I could hear the SUV filled with guards start up behind me and I sighed, needing another god damned minute before I moved on to my next location. Me and the kid needed some breathing space. Christ.

I pulled down the overhead mirror and stared at my reflection; touching up on my make up and fluffing my hair a little. The gun I now owned sat in the passenger seat, for all eyes to see. And that's how I wanted it. I wanted everyone to know who owned this car, who sat in the drivers seat, who could fucking use it. I wanted everyone to know I wasn't scared, even if I was really terrified inside. I didn't care. I had to get through this. For my family. For Edward.

I started the car, blearing the radio and yelled the lyrics of Beyonce's latest song with her husband. What a power couple. What an aspiration. I'm sure Edward and I could rent out the Louvre too if we felt pushed on it. Nothing would stop us... once he was free.

I sped down the freeway, shocked at how at ease I felt driving this monster of a car. It was unreal what a few weeks could do to a person.

I reached my destination, already seeing Emmett's car parked right outside. I hoped it was just him for now. I couldn't deal with seeing Rosalie. I'd been dodging her since Edward's arrest. I knew if she saw me, if she looked me in the eye, somehow, she'd know what was growing inside me. I couldn't risk her knowing. I couldn't risk anyone knowing because if they did, my plan would be over. I'd be on lockdown. They'd tell Edward and I'd be bed ridden till the thing was ready to exit my vagina. I was carrying the heir to the Mason family. I was precious cargo and in the most dangerous position I've ever been in.

I strutted through the building till I reached him in the back room. It was huge, stretching out the hefty distance with tons of props and mannequins ready for me to annihilate with my weapon. I took a deep breath, happy with how it was set up today.

"How is he?" Emmett said, distracted by the guns he had in his hands. He was loading up a couple for me. While his back was turned, I opened up my purse to change.

"Same as," I muttered, sliding my leggings on up under my skirt, careful not to show any skin to my brother in law. Not that he'd turn around anyway. I chucked my heels to the side with the remainder of my clothes, slipping out of my white shirt, revealing the white camisole I had underneath it. I felt comfortable. I felt ready to shoot some shit.

"I still think you should tell him we're doing this," Emmett warned, his eyes filled with worry. I knew he was just terrified of Edward finding out I was spending quality time with his brother. I doubt he'd care that I was preparing myself for battle. Well…

"I think Edward would rather I know how to handle a gun in case I'm ever in danger," I rolled my eyes, grabbing for one of the guns on the table. I landed on the desert eagle. It was fucking heavy and if I ever wanted to stand a chance at defending myself, I had to familiarize myself with all kinds of weapons. That's why the butterfly knives were next on my list to train with. I waved the pretty little knives in my hands as I smirked at Emmett. "Don't you think?"

He shook his head, picking up an AK and ushering me forward toward the glass doors to the wide, open space that was my target practice.

"Try not take out my eye this time?" He said, and I laughed, despite myself.

Up until a few days ago, we'd been using pellets to train with instead of real bullets. Just so that last week's incident didn't occur with real blood and an eye missing. Or the back of Emmett's skull. Instead, he sported a bruise that was almost healed. I was glad he never went to visit Edward. He'd have too many questions to answer to.

I took a deep breath and Emmett hit a switch on the wall which produced speakers and loud, thumping music sounded around us. I grinned, loving the song choice and Emmett shook his hips to the beat. I giggled, shaking my head as I crouched down behind a make shift hide out, sprung from chairs and an overturned table.

"You ready Izzy?" Emmett called out my new nick name and I swelled with happiness at the bond my new brother and I had created in such a short space of time. I just wished Edward was here to see it.

"Ready!" I boomed, catching movement in my peripheral and realized it was just my bodyguards coming to watch the fun from behind the glass. I smirked, ready to put on a show. I hoped to god I didn't end up shooting Em's fat ass.

I heard the infamous sound of certain mannequins moving around the room whilst the others stood still. Emmett requested the dummies be electronic, so I could really understand what a show down looked like in his world. I'd gotten good at anticipating sounds and movements, to locate my target sooner.

Emmett was the first to shoot and I heard him roar over the music. "Stop being a pussy Bella, you'd be dead by now!"

"Argh," I growled, turning to look out behind the table, taking in my surroundings. I counted five on my right, easily marked to take down. I shot at the nearest dummy, hitting it right in the chest and it allowed me to move out my hiding spot and really get into the game.

"I've already got three!" Emmett yelled, his laughter sounding right after as another shot rang out. "Four!"

I shook off the nerves, trying my best to keep my head in the game and found my next target. Out of nowhere, another dummy came swooping in before my and I blew it's head off before it could reach any part of me. I jumped and twirled, and Emmett leapt and dived. We looked ridiculous surrounded by our padded and wooden enemies and I could only imagine how my guards were viewing me. But I didn't care.

I was now up to my eighth kill, Emmett only up by two more and I was starting to lose breath from running around. I wondered idly when I'd use the techniques Emmett taught me and snorted to myself as I got my ninth kill thinking that it would be when I least expected it and I'd probably be in heels.

I stopped short, looking toward the glass window where my guards were grinning from ear to ear, pointing at Emmett as he got into a rough and tumble with a dummy on the floor. I ran to open the glass door, grabbed my heels from the corner of the room and stuck them onto my feet, deciding to give my little experiment a try.

"Are you crazy?" Emmett chuckled, throwing a torso across the room. "You'll break your neck!"

I raised my brows, hunting for the throwing knives I put into my backpack. "Which is why I'm getting as much practice in them as I can! Who knows when I'll need to protect myself? The last time we were attacked was at the opera house and heels only made me weaker. I better put them to good use.

A new song came on and I recognized the song I had playing in the car on the way here. Oh Beyonce, how you empower me in my damn heels. If she could dance a two-hour set in heels, then I could kill a few mafia members in mine.

There were ten more dummies to go and I knew Emmett would get up on me if I didn't pick up the pace so with a final deep breath I got to work. The throwing knives were smooth. They flew across the room without a bare flick of my wrist, sliding into fake jugulars, chests, stomachs. I felt like a ballerina twirling as I spun them and before I knew it, the ten dummies were down, and my ankles didn't break. If anything, the heels gave me better balance to throw? I could only imagine how many perfect hits I'd get with a gun.

"Wow," Emmett blew out a whistle. "Izzy… I'm shook?"

I smiled. I was proud of myself. I really was.

The fellas behind the glass started clapping, faces of shock but also of praise pressed against the glass and it only solidified the fact that I knew in my heart I was ready. I knew how to defend myself, I knew when to expect danger and I knew how to take a motherfucker down. Hell, I could use my heel as a weapon at this rate.

I couldn't wait to show Edward when he got out.


End file.
